


She Who Shakes My World

by MoriartyElias



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Short One Shot, casually ignoring the specifics of canon to serve my own needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartyElias/pseuds/MoriartyElias
Summary: In the aftermath of the War of the Spark, Chandra and Nissa have a conversation that they've been putting off for quite some time.





	She Who Shakes My World

The sun rose on a free Ravnica. A living Ravnica. A united Ravnica. Its warm light stirred the sleepers to life, and pressured the awake to finally stop the party that had raged since the dragon had died. All across the plane, a hundred thousand little industries began their slow crawl back to reality.

The sun also rose on Chandra Nalaar, curled up on top of Gide-- on top of Gideon’s armor. Someone had been nice enough to build a fire right next to her, and when she awoke she swore she could smell bacon.

“Breakfast?” she mumbled, trying to clear the sleep from her eyes. There was humming, and the constant chipping of pickaxes against the abandoned citadel. One of those sounds was far closer, and far more familiar, than the other.

“I made it just the way you like it.” That voice… could it really be… “Thankfully, it’s midday on Kaladesh, so I was able to ask your mother for cooking advice first.”

Chandra sat up and blinked, barely able to believe what she was seeing. There was Nissa, frying bacon over a makeshift campfire, smiling brighter than the heart of an aether maelstrom. Only the slightest of shadows under her eyes belied any fatigue from the past few days of war, and even that seemed to melt away as Chandra moved closer to the fire.

“You’re still here...”

Nissa smiled wider, and divided the bacon onto two broad salad leaves. “Surprised to see me?” She offered one of the leaves to Chandra, along with some freshly-grown chopsticks. “What, were you expecting me to run back to Zendikar as soon as the fighting was over?”

“Kinda?”

The smile disappeared, and Chandra cursed herself for saying that. At least Nissa wasn’t frowning. “I mean, I thought you were done with all this Gatewatch stuff.” She took a bite of the bacon to distract herself.

Nissa let out a long, deep breath. “I didn’t come back for the Gatewatch, Chandra. I came back for you.”

Chandra’s hair started to heat up. “For… for me?” She coughed, then straightened herself up and gave her best cocky smile. “Don’t tell me you were actually worried that I would actually get hurt?”

“I was.” Now it was Nissa’s turn to start focusing on the bacon instead of the conversation. “I’ve had a lot of time to think. I hoped that rebuilding Zendikar would distract me, but it just gave my body something to do while I kept thinking.”

“What did you think about?”

It was always strange, to see Nissa blush. She usually looked so immovable, so unaffected, that it was hard to remember she was still feeling all the same emotions. “I was thinking about you. About us. About the things we said on Amonkhet. About the things I wanted to say, on that day I left. And when the beacon lit up...” There was a tremor to Nissa’s voice, as though she were fighting down tears. “I was scared that I wouldn’t be able to talk to you again.”

Chandra set down her bacon, and scooted closer to Nissa. “I… didn’t think you wanted to talk.”

“I was angry, that day on Dominaria. Angry, and hurt, and so scared that you might be bleeding out. The only thing I could think to do was run.” Nissa had clenched her hands into fists, and they were trembling. “And then… I just stayed. I did my work. And that whole time, I kept hoping that I would see you again.”

Chandra reached out a hand towards Nissa. “You’re here now. So… what did you want to talk about?”

The trembling stopped. Nissa looked up, and those strange elven eyes had never seemed so passionate as that very moment. “Chandra. I love you.”

Chandra smiled, and let the tears pour out. “Nissa… do you really mean that?”

“Have I ever lied to you?” Nissa was smiling so wide, and she was starting to lean forward. “Of course I mean it. I love you, Chandra, and I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t do everything possible to save your life.”

Chandra laughed, and scooted just a little bit closer. “I love you too, Nissa.”

And when they kissed, the very heavens themselves parted, and a shining light illuminated their love for all of Ravnica to see.


End file.
